Sims Next Top Model (cycle 11)
Sims Next Top Model: Korean Invasion is the 11th cycle of Sims Next Top Model. It features a concept similar to cycle 3, which featured a number of girls from the Americas, and a number of girls from Asia. This cycle is the same, but more restricted. A number of girls from the United States, and a number of girls from South Korea will be part of the cast. This cycle is set to feature two overseas destinations. Firstly, Tórshavn, Faroe Islands. Secondly Mueang Chiang Rai, in Thailand. This cycle's promotional theme is "Pretty Girl" by Stockholm Syndromehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBzn7CbhuRM. Episodes 'Episode Jelo' Episode 0, was an unrecorded episode, in which the 20 semi-finalists went through casting. All of the girls got to speak about themselves in front of Tyra and Max, and did a pre-show photoshootLink to finalists photos: http://s970.photobucket.com/user/wollsson/library/Korean%20Invasion ; Link to the 8 eliminees' photos: http://s970.photobucket.com/user/wollsson/library/Korean%20Invasion/Top%2020. In the end, despite everyone being very impressive, only 12 could be chosen. 6 Americans and 6 Koreans. Out of the top 20, there were 12 Americans and 8 Koreans. Here's a table featuring the names and information of the 8 girls who were part of the top 20: (Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) 'Say Annyong, Hair!' The girls meet up in a photo studio in New York City, where Max and Lori announce that the same night, 11 of them would be going overseas, but as mentioned, one would be eliminated first. It is announced that the girls are going to have a photoshoot right away, modeling dresses with trendy colours of 2013 in groups. When the girls go to get styled, the stylists refuse to touch the girls' hair, which annoys them all. Max calls Tyra to come and help solve the issue, and she announces that the only solution would be to give them makeovers. Everyone is satisfied over their new looks. Straight after makeovers, the girls head to do their photoshoot. Later, the judges get together, look at the photos and decide on who to send home. The girls are called out as they would be at a normal panel. Jin-yoo recieves first call-out for working her angles, and standing out in all three photos she was included in. Hyeon-yu and Xia-lin did the opposite, and are placed in the bottom two. Tyra wonders if Xia-lin has lost her ability to model, while she questions Hyeon-yu's photogenic abilities. In the end Hyeon-yu stays, causing Xia-lin to be sent home. *'First call-out:' Choi Jin-yoo *'Bottom two:' Myeong Hyeon-yu & Jin Xia-lin *'Eliminated:' Jin Xia-lin 'Haunting The Forest' The girls explore Tórshavn and get to know each others. But when one girl's passion is questioned, will she question herself? *'First call-out:' TBA *'Bottom two: '''TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'Long Way Down' The girls are tested on their ability to stay calm and in control in scary situations, as they are photographed in an airborne hot air balloon. Which girls will freak out, and will it cost them their place in the competition? *'First call-out:' TBA *'Bottom two: TBA *'''Eliminated: TBA Cast As stated above, this cycle features 12 girls, half of them from the United States, and the other half from South Korea. Castings were held in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, Columbus, Seoul, Busan and Incheon. (Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) Summaries 'Call-out order' Tyra's call-out order : The contestant was eliminated *In episode 0, a pool of 20 girls were narrowed down to 12. This footage was not recorded, and will never be shown. The call-out order will not affect them in the future. *In episode 1 there was no panel, but the girls were given a ticket to Tórshavn in the order of how they performed, as they would in a regular panel. 'Makeovers' *'Ah-reum:' Dyed brown, gradiently turning lighter towards tips; ombré *'Amber:' Dyed brown *'Hyeon-yu:' Extensions *'Jin-yoo:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter, layered *'Kaz:' Extensions *'Mi-gu:' Made a tad longer, dyed bright red *'Oceane: '''Dyed dark red *'Terrah:' Extensions *'Xia-lin:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter *'Ye-rim:' Dyed light brown, volumous extensions added *'Yuli:' Dyed lighter *'Yunaisys: Tamed, dyed darker '''Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 0 Photoshoot:' Casual Lookbook *'Episode 1 Photoshoot:' 2013 Trend Colour Group Shoot *'Episode 2 Photoshoot:' Modeling White Dresses in a Forest *'Episode 3 Photoshoot:' Posing in Pairs in an Airborne Hot Air Balloon Ratings Statistics shown are taken 7 days after the episode got uploaded. References and external links Category:Cycles